


The Cold Morning

by LadyOfDragonstone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Dany is sleepy, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Jon is such a sweet guy, Jonerys, Picks up after Season 7 finale in the boat, Snuggling, They make each other smile :'), bawdy jokes, these fools are in love, they're so cold, they're trying to warm up, winter is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfDragonstone/pseuds/LadyOfDragonstone
Summary: Jonerys Tumblr Prompt: “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”Dany is freezing from the chilly morning air on the Targaryen flagship; It falls to Jon to warm her up.





	The Cold Morning

**Author's Note:**

> RachelBlah on Tumblr sent me this prompt: “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”
> 
> Originally Posted on Tumblr as @Violet-eyes-silver-hair.
> 
> I think its going to be a bit different than what you think it will be haha :)

Jon had woken up with the gentlest movement from her. Grey light filtered through the cabin’s windows, with tiny shadows falling upon the walls. It was snowing out in the sea, he realized. That meant they would reach White Harbor soon enough. Though she still slept, Daenerys had woken him up with a shudder, her brows creased and twitching. Sometime during the night, she had taken all of the furs onto her side of the bed. They were all bunched up bellow her belly and tangled over her legs, leaving her chest bare and covered in gooseprickles. There were no hearths or braziers in the ship as the thick had nowhere to go, and the wood had risk of catching on fire. However, the few candles and torches that lined her cabin’s walls were all blown out. 

Jon may had grown up in a castle, but he had been Lord Mormont’s steward once, and did not want to summon the servants for his bidding at the moment. He slid carefully off Dany’s frozen grip, and tucked the furs and blankets around her naked body. Jon was used to the cold, but even so, he donned a clean pair of woolen breeches and a loose-fitted linen shirt that he left unlaced in the front. Flint and steel had been stored in one of her drawers, so he lit up all the candles and torches as quietly as he could until the room seemed a bit warmer and less gloomy. 

He flexed his cold hands in front of the fire for a few seconds, basking in the wamrth, then turned around to go back to bed. Jon was surprised to see Daenerys awake, sitting up against the headboard with the furs tucked under her chin. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” he said, though his voice was rough from sleep. 

She smiled sleepily, and hiked up her legs to lay her head on her knees, silver hair tumbling over her shoulder. “’S alright.” 

Jon had never seen her so groggy before, and the sight send waves of affection through him. Without asking her permission, he kneeled before her trunk and opened it, ruffling carefully by the contents until he pulled a blue silky shift. That would not suffice. Daenerys watched him with puffy eyes as he went into his own trunk again and took out another grey tunic, this time made of cotton. He sat by the edge of the bed and held them out to her, but she only smiled sleepily. 

“Are you telling your Queen how to dress now?” she teased. 

Jon chuckled, “It’s cold today. You ought to start sleeping with clothes on.”

“And I thought you liked me best naked.” Even so, she took one of the items and slipped on the silky shift over her head. 

Jon caught sight of a pink nipple, pebbled with cold, but he remained still. “I like you best when you’re warm and not taking the furs away from me during the night.”

Daenerys chuckled and rolled her eyes. He held out his cotton tunic, and she raised an eyebrow at him, but threw the long-sleeved shirt on all the same. The combination of silk and cotton appeared strange, but oddly beautiful on her; Jon had to grin at how large his tunic looked on her.

He crawled back to the top of the bed and threw the furs over his legs as she shook out a long tumble of silver hair from the collar, then rolled up the sleeves several times to have use of her hands. 

“You look lovely,” he crooned. That made her giggle. Dany wrapped her arms around his middle. Her hands were ice cold, even though his shirt, but Jon did not complain. 

“I must look like a stableboy,” she murmured into his chest.

“No,” he assured her, curling his hand at the nape of her neck and brushing the curls there. “It looks better on you than me. Truly.” 

She lifted her head and grinned, “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

“Aye, I am,” he agreed, laughing. 

She cupped his bristly cheeks and scratched gently at the hairs. Jon sighed contently and leaned back into the headboard, enjoying her ministrations and the swaying of the ship under them. He was beginning to feel drowsy when soft lips brushed his own. He smiled into the kiss and pulled her closer. Her arms found their way to his shoulders, but Dany pulled away. 

“You woke me up,” she reminded him, combing through his curls with her fingers, “You don’t get to sleep now, Jon Snow.” 

“It was you who woke me,” he scolded playfully, “I woke up half frozen with no furs to cover me, and my cock nearly falling off.”

The bawdy joke must have come as a surprise, because her entire body shook with laughter. Jon reddened slightly, but took pleasure in her breathless giggles. After she calmed down, she gripped his hair in her hands and leaned down to press a firm kiss on his lips.

“Well, we cannot have that, can we?” she declared. Dany tangled one of her legs between his so that she could sit on high thigh, and tucked her head under his chin to kiss at his neck, “Go back to sleep then, and I’ll keep you warm.”

Jon didn’t go back to sleep, but she did indeed keep him warm.

**Author's Note:**

> lol make of that what you will 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated, hope you liked it lol


End file.
